The present invention relates generally to infectious diseases and antibodies, and, more particularly, to a new hybridoma cell line for production of anti-idiotypic monoclonal antibodies directed to an opsonic monoclonal antibody specific to mucoid exopolysaccharide of Pseudomonas aeruginosa.